


I'll show you how it's done

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Vex'ahlia, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light-Hearted, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Percy de Rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex is a woman on a mission, and Percy had better hope he can keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to pearwaldorf and dizmo for looking this over!
> 
> I'm pretty (okay, very) far behind and mostly unspoiled, and I know there's a lot of new blood in the fandom, so I'd prefer spoiler-free comments, if you can find it in your heart. Consider it a trade for free pornography.

Vex had a mission.

This wasn't an uncommon state for Vex, but this particular mission was a bit out of the ordinary. Like other missions, it might involve subterfuge and stealth; more likely it would involve just barging in. It must be said that she'd had many a mission that involved the latter.

She walked into the great hall in Greyskull Keep; this time of day it was mostly empty, but Grog was there, eating, which was Grog's usual state.

"Grog, darling," Vex said, walking over and putting her hands around his upper arm.

Grog paused in his eating, lowering his turkey leg only slightly away from his mouth; where he consistently got so many turkey legs, Vex would never know. "What?"

"Are those manacles still in the bag of holding?" Vex asked casually.

"Yeah," Grog said. He gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"I just need to borrow them," Vex said. "I'll give them back in the morning."

Grog's eyes darted from side to side. He leaned in towards her. "Is this for a sex thing?"

Vex thought about denying it, but really, pretending she had any other reasonable purpose would involve a well-crafted lie; for once she didn't really feel like it. "Yes, Grog, it is for a sex thing," she replied.

Grog winked showily, reaching into the bag at his hip. "Tear 'im up," he said, handing her the manacles.

Vex didn't know quite how to respond to that, so she gave him a wave instead, taking her prize and leaving the hall. She wiped a bit of turkey grease off of one of the manacles; Grog was by no means a delicate eater, and she was probably lucky that they weren't in worse shape.

Reaching Percy's room, Vex rapped on the door sharply, and it opened a crack. Percy peered out, looking into the hallway before stepping back and letting Vex enter. He wasn't as Vex had left him a few minutes ago; at some point he'd lost his shirt and boots, standing in just his trousers.

Vex drew a finger along his collarbone as she walked past him into the room. "Were you going to answer your door shirtless for just anyone?"

"I knew it had to be you or Vax, and Vax has seen it before," Percy told her.

She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "How did you know it would be one of us?"

"I couldn't hear your footsteps," he said.

Vex tweaked the end of his nose playfully. "Clever boy. Well, lock the door and off with the rest of it."

Percy obeyed quickly, folding his trousers and underclothes and stacking them in the chair at his desk. He stood before her, presenting himself, his back straight and his chin held up as if in challenge; Vex could see the tension in him, the way he fell back on old habits when nervous. She set the manacles down on the bed, walking behind him and smoothing both hands up his back.

"You're worried," she said, kissing his shoulder blade.

"A bit," he admitted.

"Leave it to me," she told him. "Let me take care of everything. I've got you."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Percy said. "Well, then, what can I expect?"

"I'm going to put the manacles on your wrists," Vex said.

"And then what?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, swatting him on the ass just hard enough to make him jump. "Nothing new," she added, more seriously. "Nothing frightening, or at least not intentionally so."

"I think I can handle that," Percy said.

"If you would, put your hands behind your back, please," Vex said as she picked up the manacles, her words deliberately chosen; when they were together like this, Percy didn't like feeling like he had a choice, but he had to know that this one was his and his alone. He hesitated for a moment, but he obeyed, offering her his wrists. She put the manacles on and locked them immediately, not giving him a chance to rethink his decision. She walked in front of him, holding up the key and making sure he watched as she put it down on the edge of the desk; he nodded silently in recognition.

Vex stepped behind him again; she pulled three gold pieces out of her belt pouch, placing them in Percy's hand and curling his fingers around them. "If anything happens and you can't speak, just open your hand and drop them. That's all you need to do."

"And you'll hear it?" Percy asked.

"You must know by now that I am keenly attuned to the sound of coin," Vex said, and Percy smiled slightly. "This only goes on as long as you want it to. You want to stop, we stop. You have my word."

"I trust you," he said.

"Good," she replied, pushing him forward a little, just enough to make him feel off-balance without being in danger of falling over. "Then sit on the bed like a good boy."

Percy sat, looking up at her, and Vex studied him for a moment. For all that he was trying to retain his composure, there was a hunger in his eyes, and Vex drank it in. He'd get a lot hungrier before she let him have his satisfaction, and she knew that both of them would enjoy every second.

Vex put her foot up on Percy's bed, not far from where Percy sat; she leaned over, almost brushing against him, and carefully untied her boot, loosening the laces so that she could slide her foot out of it. She pulled off the sock underneath, setting them both down out of the way before lowering her foot. She repeated the action with her other leg, putting her foot on the bed on Percy's other side. A slight movement forward and she would make contact with him, but she carefully resisted, staying tantalizingly out of reach.

Boots done, she stood astride Percy's legs, still inches away, and pulled her tunic ever so slowly over her head. From this position, her breasts were nearly in Percy's face, almost daring him to lean forward and touch.

"You evil woman," Percy said, sounding impressed.

Vex stopped, her fingers brushing the bottom edge of her bandeau. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something?"

He licked his bottom lip. "A great many things."

"If you're very lucky, I might let you show me a few of them," Vex said, giving him a wink.

"It would be my absolute pleasure," he said, with such sincerity that Vex laughed.

"We'll see about that," she said, resuming her movements. She peeled off the strip of fabric around her breasts, lifting it off over her head and letting it drop to the floor carelessly. That set in Percy's shoulders was back, the stiffness in his body; it was enough to give Vex pause. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Indignant that you'd be so heartless as to keep me at bay," Percy said. "But otherwise, just fine."

Vex laughed in relief, kissing his forehead before withdrawing. "The night is young," she said. "You'd better not get so worked up so early."

"You do make it hard for me to keep my composure," he said.

"That's the idea," Vex told him. She took a step back, unbuckling her belt and setting it aside. She undid the laces of her breeches before slowly pushing them down, taking her time, taking in Percy's reaction. He always liked doing this for her, exploring her body as he removed her clothes one piece at a time, and it really was rather cruel to deprive him.

Cruel was exactly what Vex was going for.

Vex was down to nothing but her underclothes, and she could practically feel Percy's eyes on her, the heat in them. She put her hands on her hips, giving him a hard look. "Well, take them off."

Percy frowned, looking confused. "How?"

"You're smart," Vex said. "You'll think of something."

Percy's eyebrows went up.

"I wasn't being literal that time I said I was going to tear your clothes off with my teeth," he told her.

"If you tear my clothing, you'll be _very_ sorry about it," Vex said sternly. "Now stop stalling."

He looked at her for another moment, sizing her up- or maybe just sizing up her situation vis-a-vis underwear. Percy leaned forward, delicately taking one side of the waistband in his teeth before tugging it down as far as he could get it without falling forward. He tried the other side next; Vex almost cuffed him on the head for the way he kissed her hip before biting down on the cloth, but in the moment she was too charmed to do it.

After a few moments of pulling and biting, Percy managed to get them down to Vex's knees, which was a fair show of effort as far as Vex was concerned. She stepped back out of his reach, letting her underwear fall the rest of the way and kicking them aside. Vex looked him over for signs of distress, but there were none to be seen. He looked impatient instead, biting at his bottom lip, one of his toes tapping seemingly unconsciously. Vex couldn't really say she blamed him, not in his condition, cock hard, beautiful woman just barely out of his grasp.

"What a good boy," she said, ruffling his hair. "How nice of you to wait."

"I am at your whim," he said, with an undertone of annoyance.

"And so courteous, too," Vex said, smirking. She slid one of her hands down her stomach, through the curls between her legs, her fingers finding her clit; she let out a sigh of satisfaction which, though purposefully loud, was not an exaggeration.

"Oh, that's not even fair," Percy huffed.

"Get used to it," Vex said. The temptation to just get herself off and make him watch was very strong, but Percy, impatient or not, was giving her something, letting her test his limits. Recognition of hard work was in order, and she had just the thing in mind.

She somewhat reluctantly withdrew her hand, stepping forward and nudging Percy's knees apart to stand between them. Vex pressed her fingers to his lips, and Percy took them into his mouth without hesitation, licking the taste of her from them readily. He was desperate, greedy, and it was exactly where Vex wanted him to be.

Vex took her fingers away slowly; Percy followed, leaving a parting kiss on her fingertips before letting go. "Show me what you want," she told him.

"I have a list," Percy said.

"I'm sure you have an idea of where to start," Vex said, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I'm very sure," he replied.

"Then go on," she said.

"I want to start here," he said, leaning forward and kissing the valley between her breasts. "And work my way outwards."

"So forward," Vex chided, aping shock. "Whatever happened to a nice kiss on the lips?"

"You didn't tell me I could stand up," Percy said.

"And you can't," she said. She leaned down to meet his lips. "But have one anyway." He might have been keeping relative command of himself, but Percy couldn't hide from her here; he kissed her hungrily, straining up for more. For a moment she thought she heard him drop the coins, but she realized it was the clink of the chain between the manacles pulling taut, Percy struggling against them for more.

Vex finally pulled back, smiling down at him. "So what's next, Percival?"

"Next I'd do this," he said; he caught one of her nipples with his mouth, sucking, the faint scrape of teeth. Vex let her head fall back, just enjoying it. He didn't stop there, leaving a trail of kisses across her skin before giving her other nipple the same treatment. Vex fisted her hand in his hair, and Percy only went harder, working her over like he'd been sitting there the whole time and planning how to do it, which he probably had been. 

Percy moved lower, kissing down her stomach, but before he could get anywhere interesting, Vex pulled his head up. "And just where are you going?" she demanded.

"To show you the next item on the list," Percy said, doing a poor job of sounding unruffled.

"Maybe I should make you ask me for it," Vex said, taking a step back, and Percy let out a barely-audible whine. "I've been very accommodating. Maybe you should be a bit more polite."

"Please," Percy said.

"Please what?" Vex coaxed.

"Please let me," he replied, skirting the question. It never failed to amuse Vex just where Percy's refinement kicked in; he could curse with the best of them, but more evocative vulgarities seemed out of his grasp.

"Please let you what?" she pushed.

"Please let me eat you out," Percy said, though he had a faint look of distaste.

"Such language," Vex said with a grin. "On your knees, then."

Percy slid off the bed, a process made awkward by the way his arms were restrained; he went down a little hard on one knee, but he made it, looking up at Vex. He made for a pretty sight, his breath coming fast, looking as if he was only barely holding back. He would always hold it back for her, master himself at her will, and Vex never got tired of it.

"Do it," she ordered, and Percy moved forward almost before the words were out of her mouth. He might not have enjoyed naming it, but he relished the act itself. Vex put her hand on the back of his head, holding him close, but he needed no direction. He knew exactly what to do to her, his tongue unerringly finding her clit, hitting every mark, every spot that made her shake. 

On the edges of her perception, she could hear the clanking of the manacles, the way Percy fought against them for more, just a little more of her, everything that he could get. He strained forward, going up on his knees to get closer, almost losing his balance in his pursuit of her. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, keeping him grounded. He looked up at her, looking genuinely dismayed at the loss of contact, but Vex stepped forward, giving him all the access he needed. Percy dove in again, redoubling his efforts, as if to prove his worth, prove that he was deserving of pleasing her.

"Don't stop," Vex panted, her fingers tightening in his hair. "Don't you dare stop." He made a noise of assent, one she could feel against her skin, and it was only more, better, everything she needed so badly. She was so close to breaking, driven out of her mind by his clever tongue; she reached out blindly for the desk with her free hand, latching onto the chair for support, because she wasn't sure how long her legs could hold her if Percy kept this up.

She held back as long as she could, making him work for it, but she could only take so much of this onslaught. Her mouth hung open, her breath coming fast, and Percy seemed to know she was close, only working harder. She gasped his name- whether in warning or plea, she really couldn't tell- then she was there, her orgasm coursing through her, seeming to move through her entire body. Her knuckles turned white where they clutched the chair, but it didn't stop; one peak led to another, and another, like crashing waves, and Percy took her through it, not stopping for an instant.

Finally it was too much, too much sensation, and Vex pulled him away sharply, unable to withstand it anymore. Percy gazed up at her, his eyes hazy; he looked like a mess, but there was deep, unmistakeable satisfaction on his face. Vex went down on her knees, kissing him hard, the taste of her on his tongue. She kissed her way to his neck, biting down and sucking, hard enough that Percy gasped. It turned into a moan when she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him quickly.

"My good boy," she whispered, biting at his earlobe. "My perfect boy, come for me. You earned it."

Percy let out a little cry as he came, spilling over his stomach, his body shuddering for a moment with the pleasure of it, the release. Vex kissed him as he came down, running her hand up his chest and settling it on his throat, his pulse beating under her fingers as she held him there.

She pulled away by degrees, kissing him one last time before reaching out for the key. "Turn," she said, and Percy shuffled around, just far enough that she could reach the manacles. She unlocked them, taking them off and setting them on the desk. She examined his wrists; there were marks, but none of them looked severe. The coins were still in his hand, and she uncurled his fingers from them, setting them down next to the manacles.

Somehow she found it in her to stand, pulling Percy up with her once she found her feet and pushing him into the bed. She crawled in after him, putting her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder. Percy put his chin on the top of her head, his hand at the small of her back.

No one said anything for a long while, a sated kind of silence settling over them. Vex was the one to finally break it, kissing him gently before she spoke.

"How was that?" she asked; she knew the answer already, but in this moment, she needed transparency.

Percy laughed, a low chuckle. "Perfection."

"What about the manacles?" Vex pressed. "Was that a problem?"

His face grew more serious, contemplative. "No, I-" He paused for a moment, choosing his words. "I could keep it straight in my head, that this wasn't the same. That I was doing this for you, because I wanted to do it. To be honest, I half-expected it to blow up in our faces, but it didn't."

Vex kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad." She put her head on his shoulder again, snuggling into his side. "Wait until you see my next trick."

"I am both excited and terrified," Percy told her.

"Good," Vex said, grinning. "That's how I intend to keep you."


End file.
